Promise Me Something: Ching's Story
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *request* Everyday I'd sit on that bench watching him flirt with the other girls. Sure I was jealous, but I had no say…it’s not like we’re dating…though I wish we were. R&R no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

HEY everyone! This fanfic is also a request, by the same homo who asked me to make Promise Me Something.

Basically it's JUST like Promise Me Something only its Ching's version…

My friend's a homo…

The first chapter or the first two chappies will be Ching's POV…just thought I'd warn you…

I don't own Pucca…neehhh I suck…lol

* * *

Everyday I'd sit on that bench watching him flirt with the other girls. Sure I was jealous, but I had no say…it's not like we're dating…though I wish we were.

My best friend has a boyfriend, she's had him for about a year, the funny thing is, he's the same little boy who ALWAYS ran away from her, and I find it pretty funny; I don't know about everyone else though.

There he is, a Bruce Lee look alike, his slick black hair, his bare, rock hard chest, and yet I can swoon all day, he'd NEVER notice me. Of course who WOULD notice me? I ALWAYS have my hair in two braids, ever since I was young…maybe that's why he never notices me…maybe I should change my hair…and my wardrobe…and everything else about me.

I would do ANYTHING for him.

I felt a shake as I looked up from my daydream at my best friend, I sighed and looked down.

"Try to forget about him, you can do MUCH better." I heard my friend say, I looked up at her and sighed.

"But…I've always loved him…and you have Garu…and you've always loved him…"

"But Garu's not a flirty player. Have you heard what Abyo ALWAYS asks EVERY girl he sees?"

I looked up with a confused face.

"What?" I asked confusion still in my face.

"He asks them to come home with him so they can have some…" she cleared her throat "Fun." She finished I looked at her with a frown.

"But fortunately they ALL turn him down, saying he's a player, they're not whores, and several other excuses."

This gave me an idea, maybe if I was the first to give him what he wanted…MAYBE he'd like me…

So with that I came up with a plan that will make him mine forever…

Unfortunately I didn't know there would be consequences to my actions.

* * *

YAY! END OF THIS CHAPPIE!

I might not be able to work on this one and Promise From The Past as much since I have school, but I'll try to upload every weekend…

I, unfortunately, am in a case of writer's block for Promise From The Past…so PLEASE bear with me…


	2. Chapter 2

YAY another chapter! HOMO FRIEND

Neehh ok anyway…

Another one of Ching's POV…

* * *

I had just gotten back from the store with a shopping bag in my hand; I had bought myself a new shirt, a new skirt, both of them were TIGHT, which was great, maybe he'd notice me, and a pair of black high heel pumps. I pulled my pants off and my skirt on; it was short, black, and leathery that it squeezed the curves of my bottom. The shirt I bought was a purple low-neck spaghetti-strap that showed the cleavage of my breasts. He'd SURELY notice me now, but not until I did my hair and make-up, and with that I slapped on some make-up, blush, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, the usual, then I took two strands of my hair leaving most of my hair on my back, and making two braids, swooping them around my head like a crown and tying them with a purple ribbon (A/N: Basically her hair looked like Chelinka from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, only Ching's is black and longer…) I smiled at myself in the mirror, slipped on my shoes and rushed downstairs to see him.

There he was, flirting like always; he ripped his shirt showing his increasingly sexy abs, doing some weird dance like a bird trying to find a mate, which fortunately was unsuccessful because the girls just gave a 'Humph' sound and walked away. He sighed in agony and I smiled. Now was my chance.

I walked to him and placed my hand on his cheek, giving him a flirty look, pressing my body against his.

"Ching?" He asked, but I silenced him with a deep kiss.

"I'll do ANYTHING for you." I whispered, he blushed and did a really flirty smile.

"Anything?" I nodded as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his house. His dad was on duty, so it was just him and me.

He carried me upstairs and into his room laying me on his bed. He kissed my lips and neck in a pleasing way. I moaned for him to go on, he got my hint, pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra cupping my left breast with his right hand kissing my neck. I felt my heart beating with his kiss and slowly I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He then unzipped my skirt and pulled it off along with my underwear.

Then it happened.

It felt so good. With every thrash of his hip; I felt my heart thrash as well. My nails made his back bleed, but he didn't mind. He kissed me and licked my lips; I opened my mouth slightly and allowed him to have full access to my mouth. My heart throbbed faster and faster. It had already been over three hours when we heard a voice.

"Abyo, I'm home. Over."

Both of us had fear in our eyes. I pushed him off and just hooked my bra on and pulled my shirt on, he pulled a shirt out of his closet and pulled it on pulling his pants on. His dad was walking up the stairs, so I didn't have much time; I just pulled my skirt on and left my underwear, he just picked it up and hid it under his pillow. I climbed out of his window and down some vines; hopefully no one was at the bottom to look up my skirt. Luckily when I had left his dad had burst into the room. The evidence was hidden…or well…I had hoped…

"What are you doing in your room? Over. Usually you're downstairs watching TV. Over"

"I was…" he thought for a second, "But then there was nothing on…so…I came here to take a nap."

His father nodded his head, but little did each of us know he took a long strand of black hair that he KNEW didn't belong to his son…

* * *

NEEHHH! CHAPTER TWO HAS BEEN COMPLETE!

OOOOOO They're in TROUBLE! Neehh DX

Anyway R&R my lovelies… I love reviews lol


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chappie three!

* * *

Two months had past since that incident and the policeman got the results of the DNA two weeks after. He just laughed it off. Innocent Ching would never do a thing like that until she was married, he knew better than that. She probably went to his room to talk or play a board game and left before he came home.

Meanwhile at the Turtle Training Hall, Ching had just gotten back from the store, she bought two items and that was a stick in which you pee on to get a certain result, and a book. She had bought a pregnancy test and a pregnancy book. She was having weird cramps and sudden loss of her fatigue, hopefully though…she was just on her period…but then again…she hasn't been on her period for nearly two months.

"It's just a phase…" She told herself countless of times, "You'll be normal…"

Rushing into the toilet she pulled her pants down and urinated in the toilet peeing on the stick as well. Hoping that it would show a little negative sign. She read the box carefully; it took only three minutes to get the results.

She pulled up her pants and waved the stick around as if it would go faster if she did. After what seemed like days the stick showed a positive plus sign. She shook her head. It MUST be some sort of mistake…She took out her book and flipped open the pages to see if she showed any signs.

Increase urination…well…yes…she was using the toilet more frequently…she just shook her head.

Swollen, firm stomach…she looked down…was she already a bit puffy? She couldn't remember…and it was firm…but she worked out, so she shook it off.

Nauseous…Well yes she was feeling a sickly feeling in her stomach…she shook it off and kept telling herself it was all in her head.

And with that she closed the book and sighed…it wasn't very helpful. She nervously looked at her hands and shook her head. She wasn't…she knew she wasn't and JUST to prove herself she rushed to the phone and dialed a number making herself an appointment for tomorrow.

Tomorrow's afternoon rays brushed the innocent teen's rosy cheeks. She sighed when she saw Abyo flirting with other girls…after all she gave him…she wanted so bad to punch him and scream at him for flirting with other girls when she gave him what he wanted…but then laughed it off…they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. She had absolutely NO say, and with that continued her way to the hospital.

When she arrived several minutes later, the doctor smiled and blinked her long lashes. She knew Ching very well, this WAS the same woman who delivered her and helped her when she was ill. The doctor smiled again and looked at Ching.

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Ching?" She asked, the young teen sighed, looking down causing her chicken to slide down and squawk.

"Sorry Won." She apologized to her chicken then turned her head to the doctor, she sighed.

"Well doctor…I…took a test and…it said that I was pregnant…" The doctor just looked up and gave her a questioning look. Surely innocent Ching wasn't. It was probably a false…the doctor smiled.

"Well…we'll see…" and with that the doctor took a long stick-like thing, and shoved it up her…uh…well you know…she turned on a monitor and gasped…she pointed her finger at a sea monkey looking thing. The doctor looked at Ching and then at the fish then back; she shook her head. Not Ching! Not innocent Ching. She pulled the stick out and turned off the monitor…she looked at the teen again and shook her head once more.

"You…are…" She said quietly, Ching just gasped and shook her head; she placed her head in her hands and cried slightly. Won squawked in annoyance from being dropped again.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" She asked in sobs, the doctor looked down and sighed.

"You're going to have to tell him…"

"How?" Ching asked. The doctor couldn't answer, she just hugged her patient and hoped that Ching wouldn't be like her mother…

* * *

Neeeh SECRETS ARE REVIELED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hopefully you all like this chappie…chappie 4 will be up soon…YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Its chappie four…you're all homos…

* * *

Ching sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, looking over at where Abyo was. He had a flirty face and was flirting with a beautiful girl with long golden hair and fetching blue eyes. Ching sighed and removed her hand from her stomach with tears in her eyes. He'd probably prefer the blond to be the mother of his child over her. She wiped a tear and walked over to him…perhaps she should tell him about the baby first.

With nervous steps she walked towards him, the blond girl turned her nose up at the Bruce Lee look alike walking over to Ching she whispered.

"Watch out for that one, he's a player."

The teen sighed and looked at him; she walked towards him as he smiled.

"Ching! Are you bored again?" He asked a promiscuous smile on his face, she just sighed and grabbed his hand sitting him next to her on a bench, he just raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…Oh where to start…" Ching began, but Abyo cut her off with a lustful kiss.

"I know, you wanted it to last longer."

"Well…yeah that would have been nice, but none the less I need to tell you this." She was silent for a few minutes before she whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow…" He replied… "I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not." Ching said a look of confusion was in his eyes.

"Then how are you pregnant?"

"You honestly don't know how a baby is made?"

"Is it when you become married, you and your husband plug a cord into your belly button and create the baby with high tech computers? But since it looks unnatural for a man to carry a baby, it's always the woman who carries it."

"Uh…no…that's not how a baby is made…"

"I give up…"

"It's uh…basically what we did…"

"Are you serious?" Ching just nodded as Abyo got on his knees portraying the old fashioned 'Stella!' routine.

"Nooooooo! My life as I know it is all LIES!"

Ching just sighed as tears flowed down her eyes. Abyo gasped and sat back down on the bench wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Shhh. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…oh god…" She just slammed her head into his chest and cried.

"How are we going to tell our parents? What are we going to tell them?"

"We're just…" He paused as if thinking of a way out, he had nothing, he just sighed and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry…We're going to HAVE to tell them…" She just sobbed even louder.

"How?" She whispered in sobs he just rubbed her back and looked out on the streets as if someone would randomly come up and have the answer to their problems.

"Come on." He helped her to her feet, "We'll tell my dad first." And with small steps they inched their way to the police station where Bruce was eating a batch of dumplings…wow…anyway his son walked in front of his father and gave a nervous laugh, his father just looked at him, then at Ching, then at him again.

"Do you need something, son? Over."

"Neyeah…I need you to PROMISE not to get too upset or take away my nun-chucks…or my kung fu…and stuff like that…"

"What did you do? Over."

"Well…eh…" He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Ching, who had tears streaming down her eyes; he looked back in his fathers eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ching's…well…she's uh…p-pregnant and I'm kind of the father…"

"WHAT!? Over." Rage flurried in Bruce's eyes as he threw his fist on his desk. "Are you two even DATING?! Over."

"Uh…no…" Abyo said, looking down, then looking up at his father's furious eyes.

"Then HOW, may I ask, is she pregnant? Over."

"We…uh…kinda…eh…how do I explain?"

"You see, Bruce." Ching began, causing Bruce to look up at her tear streaked face.

"I…went on to Abyo…so basically this whole…pregnancy thing is my fault…I mean I was SO upset watching him flirt with other girls that…" Tears were now streaming down her eyes more quickly as she sobbed.

"That I gave him what he wanted in hopes that he would love me…" And with that said and done she sobbed even more loudly.

"And you were unaware that THIS could happen? Over."

"I was selfish." Ching admitted wiping her eyes from the stinging tears. The police man just sighed and looked over at his son, then at the pregnant teen, then back again.

"Are you going to tell your father? Over." Ching nodded her head as she felt more stinging tears pour from her eyes.

* * *

Neehh end of chappie 4…OMG how will Chang react to his daughter's pregnancy?

Probably not very well…or he might take it in well who knows? Only I know…


	5. Chapter 5

Omg its chapter five!

I know u guys are excited…I am too…

LETS GET STARTED!

This chappie's gonna be short…

* * *

The pregnant teen and the father of her child stared at the training hall, both were scared and nervous.

Scared of how her father would react and nervous of what he might do.

The father-to-be placed his hand on her firm, slightly pudgy belly and sighed knowing that soon it'll all be a large ball. His eyes went in wonderment. Soon the baby would be here and he'd have responsibility, and we all know (or at least I hope we do) how "responsible" Abyo is.

The parents-to-be took a deep breath and stepped into the training center. Her father looked up from his students and towards the two teens.

"Ching!" He exclaimed, "I was wondering, did you throw up in my juice?"

Ching blushed and remembered herself getting sick in the barrel earlier; she just shook her head and sighed.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something after your lessons…" and with that, small tears fell from her eyes like sparkling diamonds, her father saw this and was slightly worried as his daughter and Abyo trudged upstairs to her room. She plopped herself on her bed and sobbed heavily. The father of her child just sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be OK." He reinsured, but she just shook her head.

"No it's not, everyone's going to call me a whore and I have the proof under my shirt." She cried more heavily, "What are we going to do? We're not even dating and he'll be furious."

Abyo sighed and rubbed her back affectionately. Chang just burst through her open doorway.

"Ching, sweetie, what's wrong?" Her father asked as he sat next to her on her bed, her tears pouring faster.

"Daddy…" She began and sobbed even heavier, "I'm…Abyo…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm…expecting and Abyo's the father…" Her father was silent for a few moments before he sighed and pointed at the door.

"Abyo, I need you to leave, I have to tell Ching something."

Abyo obediently walked out, his heart beating fast terrified of what he might do.

Chang just sighed and hugged his daughter.

"I was the same, unmarried and you were born…but I wasn't fifteen like you are…I was twenty-two and your mother was nineteen."

"What happened to mama?" Ching asked as Chang sighed.

"It all started…"

* * *

END OF THIS CHAPPIE!

The next chappie is going to be the flashback…

Hope u enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY CHAPPIE SIX

* * *

Seventeen years earlier

Chang was at least twenty when he saw her, she was seventeen and probably the most beautiful girl in the world, she looked just like Ching, only her hair was a pale brown and soft as satin. Kaleica was seventeen and he was twenty.

Unfortunately she was spoken for; he was every woman's dream. Muscular, tan, hair as dark as dark chocolate, Torto was his name. And Kaleica was his girlfriend.

Chang was a bit jealous, he loved this girl and she was already spoken for.

Not to mention Torto was extremely good looking as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was just a martial arts trainer and a chicken farmer.

Scrawny, but strong, he'd NEVER be able to impress a girl like Kaleica…maybe a more… "Normal" girl…but not a girl as beautiful as Kaleica.

Two years had past since then. Her beauty even more hypnotizing. But one day, his heart went to grieve.

Torto had proposed and she said yes. The tears stung Chang's eyes. He loved her god dammit! And now she was slipping away. It was too late to tell her how he felt…

Or was it?

The crash was fatal and there were no survivors. Torto had died in the crash and Chang was comforting Kaleica.

She was still beautiful, even if she was crying and just like that her lips crashed on to him.

He should have stopped himself, but she was so beautiful.

Then it was too late.

She loved Torto, but yet she gave herself to him? Why?

Many months went by until she had it.

A beautiful girl was born and the moment the doctors placed her in his arms; his heart swelled to bursting.

The young baby looked just like her mother with his black hair. Her nails the tiniest of pink shells, she was probably one of the fattest and cutest babies in the whole village.

But unfortunately her mother hated her.

Hated her own baby for ruining her life. She was nineteen! Not ready for a baby.

So when they arrived home, late that night with a terrible, heartbreaking letter, she wrote a note.

And just like that she walked out of the house, leaving two sleeping people, hating both for ruining her life…

"I still have that letter…if you want to read it…" Chang said as his daughter nodded her head, her face stained with tears. Her mother didn't love her? Then why was she put here?

Without moments to spare her father shoved a faded yellow piece of paper. Slowly she opened it and read the terrible words.

_I betrayed Torto by sleeping with the likes of you._

_My daughter has brought me so much pain._

_Mostly because she is yours and not Torto's._

_I don't know what I was thinking, but now I know what I must do._

_I must leave here. And I wish to never see you two again._

_You two screwed me up and I'm leaving, hoping to NEVER_

_see the likes of you two again._

_If you want Chang, you may kill her, or keep her._

_Either way I don't care. I'd kill her myself._

_Kaleica_

Tears flowed down the mother-to-be's eyes. What if she was like her mother and left her baby with Abyo? What if she left it? Would it be screwed up like her, knowing that it had a mother who didn't love it.

She shook her head. She loved her unborn baby, and she was determined NOT to be like her mother.

"Thanks for telling me the story, daddy." She said in-between sobs as she buried her head in his chest, feeling like his little girl again.

* * *

OMG! Such a sad chapter! I know! I'm sorry!

Any R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! Chappie seven! I'm on a role BEOTCHES!

* * *

"That's right!" Abyo said as Garu looked up from his noodles raising his eyebrow…Did Abyo say something to him earlier and he missed it? Or was he just really dumb and didn't tell him. Either way it really didn't matter.

"Oh! Didn't you even hear me the first time?" He asked as his best friend shook his head.

Abyo sighed before saying, "Shirts are on sale for half price!" He paused again for a few second, while Garu drank his tea, before saying.

"Oh yeah! And Ching is pregnant." Garu stopped sipping and spewed out the containments from his mouth and onto his friend.

"Oh yuck!" Abyo exclaimed ripping off his shirt. "What was that for?"

"CHING'S PREGNANT?!" Garu exclaimed coughing a bit, the whole restaurant slowly turned their heads to look in their direction. Usually Garu didn't speak but this was an outrage! If he made Pucca pregnant, it'd take him LONGER to restore his honor…then again…Abyo never had to restore his honor…

"Yeah I know…I have responsibility on my hands and I'll have to regain honor…"

Garu's eyes gave a 'YOU-KNOW-that-it's-dishonorable-to-have-a-child-before-marriage!' look.

"I know! I know!" Abyo exclaimed before sighing looking at his reflection in his chamomile tea, "Her father seemed to take it ok…unlike my dad…"

His friend's eyes rolled as if saying 'Well-what-did-you-expect?'

Abyo sighed and walked out of the restaurant with his head in his hands as everyone started chatting. Was Ching really pregnant? If she was then this would be the first teen pregnancy in the village as a group with brown news reporter hats smiled at each other.

oooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooo00000000000000ooooooo

The young mother-to-be was just walking breathing in the clean air of her village. She sighed and looked up at the clouds and back down at her slightly pudgy gut. Was this really happening to her? Did she really give in and turn up this way? The wind seemed to whisper in her ear 'Your mistake' as Ching's eyes gave away tears.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" She yelled making everyone, who DIDN'T hear the news raise an eyebrow. She giggled and blushed running back towards her home of the training hall, the Sooga Weekly journalists closely followed behind.

Ching had interrupted a class but she apologized and ran into her room, slamming the door, crying into her pillow.

"I didn't want this." She whispered into her pillow and in between sobs, "I just wanted him to love me…" She cried and cried and cried herself to sleep, she had a HORRIBLE nightmare. She was in a crummy apartment with soooo many kids, every time she turned around there was about five. She was bouncing a crying baby in her arms, and she became very scared as she looked at the many children noticing that they ALL looked like her and Abyo. She frantically looked around the room in hopes to find the father, but he was no where in sight, until she saw him outside on the streets in a pimp outfit and a whole number of beautiful blond haired playboy bunnies, and a few hookers. Ching opened the window and screamed out his name but he just laughed and led the girls away from her. Ching gasped and turned around at the many crying children. And then…she woke up in a leap. Her bed wet from sweat and her heart throbbing as she placed her hand on her stomach, and looked around noticing it was still her bedroom, glad it was all a dream. Tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed her bump, maybe all of this was a mistake, a TERRIBLE mistake, she should have just ignored him, but…he was flirting with all of those girls and she wanted him to herself. Why was she selfish? Why? She felt hot tears form in her eyes as she looked out the window noticing it was dark outside. She sighed and propped herself on her pillows, warm tears caressing her cheeks as she fell into another deep slumber.

* * *

Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter…oh well sorry it took a while!


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8! Bitch yeah!

* * *

Her braided hair was becoming un-braided with every nervous tug and pull of her locks. Honestly, she didn't want anyone to know of her pregnancy just yet, but she knew she could trust her best friend.

"Pucca…" Ching began; her friend looked up from the TV and straight into her eyes. Ching sighed, wishing that her couch would sink her into a black hole of no worries, but there was no such thing, life was full of worries.

"You have to promise NOT to tell anyone…ok?" Pucca nodded her head as Ching took a deep breath.

"Remember when I became jealous because Abyo was flirting with all the girls…and you told me he asked every girl if they wanted…fun?" Pucca's eyebrows rose, wondering where in the world her friend was getting at, but none the less nodded her head.

"Well…um…we had…um…let's just say we had fun…and now." Her eyes became heavy with tears, "Now I'm pregnant…" Her best friend just gasped, and wrapped her arms around her, trying her best to make her feel better. Ching just buried her head in her friend's shoulders, sobbing her eyes out.

"I just wanted him to love me." She said in between sobs (my god…Ching is…whiny…) her best friend just sighed, not knowing what to say, sure, it WAS Ching's fault, but honestly she was still too young and so very confused, that even the author of this fanfic wonders what she's going through…

"It didn't turn out as I had hoped it would." Ching said, chuckling slightly, and sighing in grief.

"I'm hungry…" Pucca began smiling slightly, "Are you 'two' up for the Goh-Rong."

Ching laughed slightly at her friend's joke.

"You know what, yes…I am…" and with that said and done they hopped up from the couch, and walked out of the training hall.

A flash of light shot at their faces as the two friends covered their eyes.

"Miss Ching!" A woman began, "Is it true you're a virgin!?"

"Uh…" Ching began but was cut off by a man.

"Is it true your baby's father is the legendary big foot?!"

"W-What?"

"Is it true that you're caught in a scientific experiment, and you're going to be the first adolescence in all of Sooga to give birth to the first human animal crossover child!?" "I…"

"Is it true that you're actually a pregnant teenage man?!"

The world seemed to stop...how did everyone know her secret? Was her stomach really larger than she thought? She looked down with tears dripping down her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know...not yet at least...

She turned around and ran back into her house, tears streaming down her eyes, her best friend followed closely behind as Ching ran to her room, slammed the door and cried into her pillow.

Pucca stopped at the door of her bedroom and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Ching replied angrily between sobs as Pucca walked in; she sighed and watched as her friend sobbed in her pillow.

"No one was supposed to know…" Ching said as her tears became heavier, "Not yet at least." She sobbed even heavier as if she were going to have an asthma attack.

"How did they figure out? I'm not that big am I? I mean I'm only two months!"

Pucca shook her head as if saying 'You're-Not-Huge'

Ching sighed again with tears trickling down her eyes as she placed a hand on her belly.

"I wish I could go back in time and stop this from happening…" pausing for a second she continued, "But it all felt so good, you'll understand when you and Garu…well…you know…" Pucca blushed and looked down, she didn't want to think about that just yet, she just wanted to find out what she wanted in life and seize it, then MAYBE her and Garu could settle down and have some children…but hopefully that wasn't for a VERY long time (which you all know wont happen…).

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The morning's sun brushed on the mother-to-be's soft face, she slowly opened her eyes and hopped out of her bed, careful not to wake up her sleeping friend.

She walked out of her house to get the paper, and what she read shocked her to no end.

_First Virgin Adolescence Man Pregnant with Big Foot's Scientific Infant_

She opened the magazine all the way, and looked at the picture of her; she then scanned her eyes through the fine print:

_Ching, age 15, shocked the world when he told the world_

_Of his shocking news._

_A young teenage man pregnant and a virgin to make things even clearer._

_It all started when he was chosen to do a scientific experiment. Ching quotes._

_"I'm happy to be a part of the experiment, and I'm happy that Big Foot is the father,_

_It makes things more…interesting."_

_More news on the mother…or technically FATHER will hit shelves soon!_

"I'M NOT A MAN!!" Ching yelled in anger. "AND THE FATHER OF MY BABY IS NOT BIG FOOT! IT'S ABYO! DAMMIT ABYO!"

Her feet stomped the ground in anger as she made her way to the town. Abyo stopped her with an upset look on his face.

"You said I was the father!" He said in a VERY whiny voice.

"You ARE!" Ching replied.

"That's not what Sooga Weekly said!"

"Well, they're lying pieces of…"

"Ok, don't finish that…"

"Besides am I a virgin?"

Abyo paused for a second and placed his hand on his chin.

"What's that mean anyway?"

Ching slapped her head and thought again.

"Well am I a man?"

Abyo paused for a second with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" He screeched and ran towards his police house and burst through the door, with Ching following him close behind.

"DAD! YOU SAID I WAS A MAN!"

Bruce was silent for a moment and started blinking.

"You ARE a man. Over."

"But Sooga Weekly said Ching was a man!"

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Abyo, men can't get pregnant. Over. Only women can. Over. The only time a man can become pregnant is if he was a woman and had a sex change while pregnant. Over."

Abyo was silent for about…oh…a half an hour? Until he turned to Ching.

"Did you get a sex change?"

"Do I LOOK like a man?!" Ching asked with anger in her eyes, don't you just LOVE mood swings?

* * *

Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter…oh well…R&R…and yeah…whatever…

AND if any of you can take a look at my redubs on my youtube! And comment them if u can!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey look, I rock…its chappie 9! Bitch yeah!

Also check out my Pucca dubs on youtube you're surely to get a laugh XD

* * *

Ching was lying on her bed looking down at her colossal stomach, the size of a HUGE beach ball. She was in her sixth month as of now; things have changed since the discovery of her pregnancy, and more and more people were getting into her business. Honestly, she just wanted privacy, but NO she HAD to be a pregnant teenager.

She just sighed and placed a hand on her belly feeling for the movement of the baby, which was every now and then; the mother to be giggled at the calm baby.

"I'll bet ANYTHING you'll be a girl. You're so calm and collective…like a girl…" She sighed again and was silent for a few minutes before responding.

"But what will your father think about having a girl?" Tears started to flow down her eyes, "He'll NEVER accept it…yet…maybe he will…" She was silent for a few minutes before sighing, "Perhaps I better wait until you're born before classifying your gender…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The police station was quiet and deserted there weren't any mishaps in the village, everything was peaceful, and normal for once, usually The Vagabond Ninja Clan were active, but not today. The Police man's son was out and about training at the Turtle Hall, and hopefully after training he'll spend some time with the mother of his child; she was going through a lot of pain for him and HIS baby, none the less.

The creek of the door awakened him from his daydream. Was there trouble? If there was, he was ready!

"DADDY!" A little girl's voice rang as he was knocked to the floor; he laughed and looked at the girl, around the age of eleven, with blond, ringlet hair, fair skin, and eyes similar to his son. He chuckled and ruffled the girl's ribbon, making it a bit crooked.

"Hello, Eliza. Over. What are you doing here? Over."

"Mom wanted to see, Abyo!" She exclaimed before frowning, "She'll have to explain, I'm not sure how to say it…" Just as Eliza had said those words, two women appeared at the door way, one of the women was young, in her early twenties, she had short black, layered hair, eyes similar to Bruce, and fair skin, the other one was much older and looked similar to Eliza; only her pigment was MUCH paler that she looked albino…but she wasn't.

"Eliza!" The black haired woman exclaimed, "You know about mom's condition and she can't keep up with you! And I can't leave her!!"

Eliza gave an upset look and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute. Over. Condition? Over."

The older woman sighed and looked over towards her daughters.

"Go find your brother you two…"

The two daughters obeyed their mother's command and flooded out into the street, leaving their parents alone.

"I thought you never wanted to see this village again. Over."

"I don't." The woman replied, "I just want to see my son before…" Tears began to flow down her eyes.

"Before what, Lili? Over."

She looked up at him and sighed, more tears were flowing down her eyes.

"I'm dying…" Tears started to pour down the police man's eyes.

"H-How? Over."

"I have cancer, and I only have at least six months to live…"

Bruce looked down, with more tears escaping his eyes. He loved her still, but the only reason they divorced was because she wanted to leave the village, and he wanted to stay. She wrote to them a lot, but never did visit until today and NOW she was leaving…

"Well…at least you'll be alive for the birth of your grandchild. Over."

Lili lifted her head, her eyes were still watery, but she had a look of surprise.

"Bruce, Mai isn't even married, and she's not pregnant…she was JUST wearing a baby doll top."

"I wasn't talking about, Mai. Over. I was talking about, Abyo."

"But…Abyo's FIFTEEN!" Lili exclaimed

"And he's going to be a father. Over."

"Who's the mother?"

"A girl named Ching, her father owns the chicken farm and the Turtle Training Hall."

Lili was silent for a moment before she blurted out.

"I KNEW I should have had him live with me!" She exclaimed, "He would've been married to a nurse, or a teacher, or a lawyer! SOMEONE more successful…AND he wouldn't have to be a teen father!" Lili just sighed again as more tears blurted from her eyes.

The training hall was empty, class was over. However two people remained in the room, a girl, and the father of her child.

Ching giggled at the little hot wheels car that was rolling on her stomach, and the man that was driving it; just then a powerful kick from her abdomen caused the car to fly away as Abyo sighed.

"That was brand new too…" he mumbled as he got off the bench to pick it up. The mother to be just giggled and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"You're going to be an ornery baby…I can feel it."

Looking up from her stomach she saw the doors creak open; Eliza and her sister entered the dome. Abyo's face was filled with joy as he flapped his arms and ran towards the two girls.

"Mai! Eliza!" He exclaimed picking up his younger sister and twirling her in the air before giving his older sister a hug.

"What are you two doing here? Where's mom?" he asked as his sisters sighed.

"We think mom should tell you…" Mai began.

"Tell me what?" Abyo asked, but a tear jerked from Mai's eye, fortunately Abyo didn't see.

"She'll have to tell you…" Mai said again, "She's at the station with dad…"

Ching happened to over hear and tried getting up, but the weight of her stomach made it difficult to get off of the bench, so in defeat she sat back down and sighed.

"Abyo!" She called trying to get up again, "I could use some help!"

But as the ass Abyo is completely ignored her and continued talking to his sisters.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! I haven't seen mom for years!" And with that he ran out the door.

"ABYO!" Ching called again trying with all her might to get up, but gave up and sighed with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Why am I even having this baby?" She sobbed, "I could be in labor right now and he wouldn't care." She began sobbing heavily, "Why would he care? He didn't want a baby…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"M-mom…" Abyo began as tears flowed down his eyes. Lili just sighed and opened her arms to allow Abyo to crash into her.

"I wanted to see you on my last six months." Lili said, as she tightened her embrace, and kissed his forehead.

"So…you'll be alive when the baby's born right?"

Lili was silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm upset at you, but yes, I'll be there for my grandchild's birth."

Abyo tightened his embrace from his mother closing his eyes, then shooting his eyes open in realization.

"I LEFT CHING ALONE!"

"Nice going son! Over."

Abyo ignored his father and ran to the training hall, he entered the dorm, Ching was still by herself trying with all her might to get up, the father of her child just ran up to her.

"I don't NEED your help!" She snapped.

"Well Sooooorry!" Abyo exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Well I'VE been here for the past half hour! I called your name earlier and you ignored me!"

"Oh come off it! It's been YEARS since I've seen my sisters and my mom."

"Well you could have visited them AFTER you helped me up!"

"DON'T start with me!"

Ching plopped back down on the bench and sighed, Abyo helped her up.

"I might not spend as much time with you as I am my mom…"

"WHAT?!" Ching exclaimed, let's just say she's not going to be happy about that.

"B-but what about our baby?! OUR baby!! The one I'm carrying, I'm risking my own reputation to carry this baby! And YOU want to spend more time with your mother?!"

"I'm sorry, Ching. But I won't have that much time with my mother, especially since she's dying."

The mother to be stopped as tears poured down her eyes. She felt awful not knowing.

"Do you think I could meet your mother?"

Abyo looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"You wanna meet her?"

"Of course." Ching giggled, "I'd love to see my child's grandmother."

The father of her child just smiled and offered his hand.

"Well, lets go, I'm sure she'd like to meet you too."

Ching accepted Abyo's hand with blushed cheeks and walked with him hand in hand to the station.

* * *

Yeah…shitty way to end a chapter…

Soooo yeah…you can guess that the ending will be sad TT

R&R I love you guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

Well…Election Day is today…and that means the end of the world…(cries) Anyway…here's chappie 10…enjoy…or else…

* * *

Lili looked at the expecting teen from head to toe and smiled. She actually liked this young girl and saw much potential in her, even if she WAS a teenager, carrying her teenaged son's child.

Ching smiled as well, hoping that Lili's smile was a nice, accepting smile, Lili cleared her throat and patted the seat next to her; Ching took that in and seated herself.

"Now tell me," Lili began taking a sip of her coffee, "How long have you and my son been dating?"

Ching gulped, a bit nervous of how his mother would react if she told her they were never dating…which was the truth, and they STILL weren't dating, what would she think of that? Oh she couldn't lie, she just couldn't.

"We…um…" Ching's mouth went dry as she wringed her hands. "We never really were dating…and we're STILL not dating." She gave a nervous chuckle as Lili's eyes went from soft and warm to wide, hard, and cold.

"You two weren't dating?!?!" Lili yelled, then feeling the pain in her abdomen she calmed down and gritted her teeth as Mai gasped and grabbed a bottle of pills from her purse, giving her mother the capsule; Lili took that in and swallowed the pill dry, coughing a bit.

"I'm fine, Mai." Lili reinsured her daughter, Mai just nodded and took a step back, still keeping an eye on her sickly mother.

"You're not dating?!?" Lili began and turned her gaze over at Abyo, "I'm quite disappointed in you, my son." She coughed a bit from the pill and continued.

"None the less, I still love you…And you." She turned her gaze to Ching, "I liked you to begin with, but now, I'm not sure…" Ching just sighed as she felt tears leave her eyes. Lili saw this and gasped, trying to think of something to say.

"B-But I'm very excited to have my first grandchild." She covered, clearing her throat. Ching just sighed again and placed her hand on her stomach feeling the baby's kicks, and movement.

Lili just smiled and sighed at the teen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Many hours later, the sun started to set, and it was becoming dark. Ching smiled and with help from the father of her child got up and walked to the door; Abyo sighed and took her hand.

"Perhaps…I should walk you home…" Ching just gasped and blushed, oh how happy she was; maybe now he could be hers forever! She clutched his hand tightly as if he were going to leave her, and there was NO way he'd be leaving her.

He helped her up the stairs as she blushed, hoping he'd give her a good bye kiss, but instead he just gave her a pat on the back and she just sighed in disappointment.

"You know…" Abyo began, "I kinda wanna be out of the baby's life…"

"Wh-What?" Ching asked, hoping that he was joking, or that he was telling her he'd be busy with a job and wouldn't have very much time with the baby.

"Well…I don't wanna go through the demands of fatherhood, but I…"

Ching couldn't take another word she just slapped him across the face and opened the door to the training hall, her father was teaching his last class for the day, but right now she didn't care IF she interrupted him, her emotions were blazing everywhere as she trudged to her room flopping herself on her pillow, sobbing her eyes out.

"Stupid baby!" She retorted, giving her stomach an evil glare. "I should've had an abortion." She began to sob heavily, "I should've known better…" Her tears poured onto her pillow as her father came in with a worried look on his face.

"Ching, sweetie." He began wrapping his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"This stupid baby! That's what!" She said crying into her father's chest, "Abyo doesn't want the baby…" She sobbed, her father just sighed and hugged her.

"He probably didn't mean it, I mean…this IS going to be a HUGE change for him, he won't be able to do the stuff he likes to do, instead he'll be helping you…"

"B-but…" Ching began, taking in a deep breath hoping to calm herself down, "He said he didn't wanna be part of the baby's life…"

Chang just rocked her and kissed her cheek.

"I promise, he'll be part of the baby's life, even if he says he's not, why he's gotten a job here to help support the baby, AND he has a job at the supermarket…"

Ching couldn't believe it; DID he have to jobs to help support the baby? Or were they for his own selfish needs? She just sighed and lied down.

"Please, daddy. I wanna be by myself for a while."

Chang just nodded and left her room, Ching just stared at the ceiling with more tears forming her eyes, Why did Abyo have to be a jerk? Why? She gave him what he wanted and in return she paid the price, only to have him treat her like crap. She just sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes into a deep slumber.

* * *

Well…that's the end of chappie 10…wow…this chappie sucks…anyway yeah…shutting up now…


	11. Chapter 11

Shitty chappie 11…

* * *

Awakening to a loud cry Ching opened her eyes and wondered if she had delivered her baby. She placed her hand on her well rounded moving stomach; then noticing her stomach she wondered what in the world was making the crying noise. She rubbed her eyes and propped up looking around for the source of the crying, until she spotted next to her a crib and in it was a simulating baby. Ching raised her eyebrow as her father came in the room; he smiled and cleared his throat.

"I see you've found my present. Since you are to be a mother I thought I'd give you proper training; now pick up the baby and we shall begin."

Ching did as she was told, picking up the doll, its head snapped back as the doll cried louder; she gasped.

"WHAT DO I DO?!? WHAT DO I DO?!?" She panicked, her father, however, remained very calm.

"You'll have to support its head; a newborn is unable to support itself…" Ching sighed and lifted its head, propping the hard doll on her chest.

"Now what? It's still crying!" Chang just remained calm.

"Bounce it, rock it, it'll slow down the crying…" Ching just sighed and began bouncing the doll, small tears escaped her eyes.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" She sobbed a bit and took in a gulp of air, "I'm just not ready for all of this…"

Chang just sighed and placed his arm around his daughter.

"That's why I'm training you…to prepare you for this."

"But what's the point of having the baby if it doesn't have a father?" Chang just sighed and rubbed his daughter's back.

"I promise you…" He began, "Abyo WILL be there for the baby. I guarantee you…"

Ching just smiled and sat the calm doll back in its crib placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby's movement.

"I'm going to visit Pucca for a while…I'll probably be home late..."

"Be sure to call me." Chang said while his only child walked out the door, news reporters flooding in on her while she made her way to the Goh-Rong; pushing the heavy metal doors she stepped inside, the colorful September leaves followed her as she shivered slightly from the chilling autumn dusk. Her best friend poked her head up from mopping and smiled, knowing it was just her friend and not a customer.

"Hey, Pucca." Ching began applying friction on her hands to warm them up, "I was wondering if I could…just visit you for a while." Her best friend smiled, nodded her head and continued mopping; the mother-to-be just sighed and took a seat near her friend.

"The uh…baby moves." Ching began wanting to make a conversation with her friend, Pucca just smiled and nodded still mopping the floor, Ching placed her hand on her stomach.

"But it doesn't move all that much though…I think it's going to be a girl…what do you think?"

Pucca just paused from her mopping nodded her head and smiled as if saying 'I-think-so-too.' And with that she retreated to the kitchen to put the mop away before heading back out to the dinning hall, taking a seat next to her friend. Ching sighed again, thinking of what else to say

"I'm thinking about naming her Kalyca…kind of after my mother but not fully…" Pucca smiled and nodded again as Ching sighed again with a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Abyo also left me…" Pucca gasped as Ching began to cry silently.

"He told me he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life…" and as if the unborn child heard her, it began moving, as if saying 'Don't-be-sad,-mommy.' Ching giggled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I guess it won't be all bad, since I'll have you, Kalyca…however, I wish your father could help me out a bit with you." She sighed again and rubbed her immense stomach, at least she had a few more months to have some freedom before the baby was born…and with her friend's help, she hoisted herself up and left for home.

* * *

Yeah…this uh…chapter sucks…like you guys…oh well…life goes on right?


	12. Chapter 12

Oh look, chapter 12! This means I don't suck! HUZZAH!!!

* * *

The floor of the living room was a mess with bright colored paper, ribbons, bows, and tags. The smell of pine and gingerbread sanitized the air as a young girl with a childish face, braided pigtails, a chicken perched on her head, and an abdomen the size of an extremely large beach ball sat in the middle of the floor, helping her father wrap some presents.

Ching enjoyed this time of year, and she especially loved wrapping up presents for her father's younger students, seeing their eyes light up at the sight of them; she remembered being the same way when she was little, and hoped her unborn child would be the same way.

Her father could see the lightness in her face, remembering how she was when she was little, he giggled slightly as his daughter looked up, with a slight hint of confusion hit her face.

"What are you laughing at, daddy?" she asked as Chang cleared his throat.

"I was just remembering." He replied, Ching cocked her head to the side, "About what?" She asked as her father chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you don't remember, but there was a time when you were about 5 and we were wrapping presents for my students and there were these little bonbons with pink frosting. They were wrapped in shinny, clear paper and you thought they were the most gorgeous things in the world that you snuck a few into your pockets when I wasn't looking. Then on Christmas day I gave you a box and you blushed a deep red claiming they were too pretty to eat, then a few months later I found the box along with the pieces you stole under your mattress."

Ching laughed before replying, "I remembered that! Those were the most horrid tasting chocolates I had ever eaten! Why would I forget something like that?" they both laughed again as Ching placed her hand on her stomach.

"They were gorgeous and delicious on the outside, but had a horrid coconut filling inside." She giggled a bit before looking back to her work.

"I have something for you." Her father said, his daughter looked up, as he cleared his throat, "I was going to wait, but since the baby will be here soon I need your opinion." He helped her up and led her to a doorway.

"Daddy." Ching began, "What are we doing in front of your office?"

"Not my office." He opened the door and Ching gasped, it had transformed from a desk with paperwork to a little padded room, with a small crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, baby toys, and some bottles.

"D-daddy." She began, tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him, "Thank you. This is wonderful! I'm sure Kalyca will like it." Her father gave a confused look as Ching cleared her throat, "That's the name I want to give the baby. I know for a fact it's a girl!"

"Did you check?" He asked as his daughter giggled.

"No. I just…know it's going to be a girl. It's like this strong feeling…"

Her father blinked a few times before asking, "Have you picked out a boy name?"

"No…not really…" His daughter replied, he nodded, "You best pick a boy name as well. Just to be on the safe side." With that, he left the mother to be to view the room some more.

"Hmm…I don't know any really good boy names…I don't think it will matter though, because you're a girl, I just know it!"

With that, the mother-to-be turned off the light and walked down the hall into her room.

It was around 3 AM when she woke up to a sharp pain in her belly, she got up and walked around her room, believing it was a false contraction. Instead of going away or easing, it became worse. She had to get her father.

She opened the door and flipped his light on instantly waking him up, though he was still a little drowsy.

"Daddy?" She began; he rubbed his eyes as she continued, "I think the baby's ready." He blinked a few times before his eyes went wide as he flipped the blankets off him. He quickly pulled his pajamas off and pulled some regular clothes on him.

"I'll call the police station and inform Abyo! Get downstairs! I'll be there momentarily and we'll leave!" she walked downstairs in a bit of pain, doing the breathing exercise the doctor taught her.

It took about two minutes before her father was downstairs.

"Bruce and Abyo are going to meet us at the hospital, I also told the doctor you were coming. Oh and we're going to have to be careful. The roads are icy." Ching nodded as he took her hand and helped her in the car. She began to breathe even more extent. The pain was too much to bear.

In addition, indeed the roads were icy not to mention snowy, in fact, it was VERY snowy, and it was a surprise they made it to the hospital without crashing, and a HUGE surprise to see Bruce, Lili, Abyo, Mai, and Eliza waiting for them.

Ching smiled a bit at Eliza asleep in Abyo's arms, he was such a good big brother! Maybe he would be a wonderful father as well!

The doctor walked in and smiled, her ruby red lipstick shone with a bit of the gloss she applied on top.

"Are you ready, Miss Ching?" She asked as Ching nodded before the doctor continued, "The father can come too if you want him to and if he wants to." They both looked at Abyo as he nodded and gave Eliza to their older sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The delivery room smelled of fresh cut flowers and had a calm soothing surrounding. Ching did her breathing exercises as Abyo paced back and forth, waiting for the doctor; she came in several minutes later.

"Ok, Ching." She began, pulling on surgical gloves, "We're going to break the amniotic fluid and we'll begin with the delivery in a few hours."

"H-how long is a few hours?" Ching asked, the doctor smiled, "Three to five." She answered as Ching felt a liquid substance and more pain as the mother-to-be began breathing even more extreme than before.

"I'll be back momentarily. Everything is going smoothly." She said and with that she left the room, Abyo followed her.

"Hey uh…" the doctor stopped and looked at the attractive boy, "How's it REALLY going?" He asked, the doctor smiled.

"It's going fine. Go back with her, I promise the delivery will go smoothly." The father-to-be nodded as he slowly walked into the room where the mother of his child was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her face was red with pain as the doctor looked in between her legs; Abyo just looked into her screaming mouth.

"I don't see it, doc!" He said as the doctor looked up giving him a questionable look.

"Uh…" the doctor was about to say something, but shook her head, he'll figure it out in a few moments.

"I see the head!" She exclaimed, Abyo jumped and continued looking in Ching's mouth. "Where?!? Where?!?" He asked in excitement as the doctor sighed.

"Come down here next to me." She told him as the father-to-be walked next to the doctor, as she pointed at the bubble shape coming out of Ching's vaginal.

"What is THAT?!?" he asked as the doctor looked up at him and blinked.

"That's uh…that's the baby…ONE more push, Ching!" and with the last bit of her strength the baby emerged with a loud wail.

"I don't understand." Abyo began, "How come it came out that way and not out of the mouth?" The doctor blinked a few times.

"You uh…do know how the baby came to be right?"

"Yeah. I kissed her lips." The doctor blinked again.

"Uh…no…babies don't come to be because you kiss someone's lips, they come to be when a man places his penis into the woman's vaginal."

"Really?!?" He was a bit shocked, "I avoided kissing her because I was afraid it would lead to twins!"

The doctor shook her head as she gave the newly wrapped baby to the new mother.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the new mother smiled, the tiny infant looked exactly like his father, she unwrapped his bundle to look at his little body, the new father's eyes widened a bit when he saw his son's stomach and then, the doctor placed an organ looking thing on the table. Abyo raced out of the delivery room and burst through the waiting room.

"Ching and the baby are going to die!" he exclaimed as Chang gasped with tears pouring from his eyes, he raced out of the room; Bruce, Lili, and Mei looked at him, mouths gaped open and their eyes held worry.

"What's wrong, son? Over." His father asked as Abyo ruffled his hair a bit.

"Well the baby came out, but it has this worm attached to it, then they pulled out an organ of Ching's and the worm was also attached to it."

"A worm?" his mother asked as he nodded, tears pouring from his eyes.

"It was a boy too!" he exclaimed as his family followed him towards the delivery room. Chang was already inside, tears bursting from his eyes, as Ching smiled at him. Abyo and his family walked in the room, Ching smiled at them as well.

"Isn't he cute, Abyo? He looks just like you!" Abyo's eyes just stung with tears.

"How long do you two have?" he asked, the new mother just raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked as the new father continued, "I saw the worm attached to our son's stomach and I saw one of your organs with the worm attached to it." The new mother blinked a few times before sighing.

"Abyo." She began, "What you saw…that wasn't a worm or an organ of mine…what you saw was the umbilical cord and the placenta."

"The who of the what now?" he asked as everyone else sighed in relief, hopefully the doctor will explain to the new father about the use of the placenta and the cord.

After a long, LONG lesson about the inside of the womb and the need for the "worm and organ", the new father's face was a bit of a deep red, mostly from embarrassment of not being told about the birds and the bees. His mother had a very angry voice as she nagged his father for not telling him about sex and hormones and how his body was changing.

The new baby opened his eyes and cried a bit, everyone went silent.

"I bet your upset since you don't have a name." The new mother cooed, placing her index finger in between the newborn's palm as he grasped it firmly, making funny faces at his surroundings.

"We should name him, Abyo Jr.!" The new father exclaimed so loud that everyone gave him strange stares, he just blushed at the stares and cleared his throat, "Or uh…we uh…could name him uh…" he deliberated for a while before stuttering "Pi-Ping?"

The new mother placed her finger on her lip and smiled, everyone else in the family raised their eyebrows.

"Ping?" Chang asked that as everyone else shrugged, "What kind of a name is Ping?" but his daughter interrupted his lecture with a burst of joy, "I love it!" she stroked his soft cheek, "It fits him completely! What do you think, Ping?" the newborn just cooed and wriggled a bit inside of his bundles causing his mother to giggles;

"Ping it is." She said rocking the newborn back and forth.

* * *

Wow that took a long LONG time… now it is time to R&R and I will have the next chappie soon…or not…whatever


End file.
